<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between His Fingers by thepageofapillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663152">Between His Fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepageofapillow/pseuds/thepageofapillow'>thepageofapillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Blowjobs, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepageofapillow/pseuds/thepageofapillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s party time for the EXO frat, and there has been an insistence for party games Sehun doesn’t really care for. Especially when that asshole, Baekhyun, is involved. He just hopes nothing bad comes of this night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between His Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Sehun could sum up his life in one word, he wouldn’t be able to, because it’s peer pressure, and that’s two words. The only reason he even joined the EXO frat is because of Chanyeol, at his drunken insistence at three in the morning. And yes, Sehun never lets him live down the video he has of Chanyeol crying big blubbering tears and scrunching up his chin and bottom lip into a pouty face. In fact, whenever Sehun’s down, he checks that video for a good laugh. But that’s beside the point. He’s always detested fraternities in general, thought they were a waste of time, and for the most part, he was kind of right. He had no idea of the brotherhood-like bond he’d make with the other members of the frat, and for that reason, he completely writes off his old opinion as ludicrous.</p><p>There’s only one problem. Of the twelve pledges he got inducted with, there’s one of those guys that just gets on his nerves without having to do much. Byun Baekhyun, aka the loudest, most obnoxious, egotistical person Sehun has ever met. He walks around like he owns EXO and it irks Sehun to the point where all he sees is red, and Chanyeol has to point out that his ears are burning with anger. Speaking of Chanyeol, Baekhyun likes to act like he owns him, too, when in reality, Chanyeol is <em>Sehun’s</em> best friend and he should lay off. It may be jealousy, but he’d never tell Baekhyun he feels that way. In fact, he’d rather not talk to Baekhyun at all if he had his way, but that guy has so many ways of worming into a conversation with Sehun that it’s scary.</p><p>It happens way too often. Especially at a party that Sehun is trying to be a wallflower at. He’s kind of required to attend these things to make his standings with the elder members a bit better since he accidentally drained the funds from the frat last month. He gets shivers just thinking about the look Eunhyuk gave him after he found out. Baekhyun sees this and saunters over, his holographic shirt buttoned only at the bottom so his whole chest is showing. His black jeans are way too tight and he walks around the place like he’s the sun. In reality, all that look does to Sehun is make him barf. The light is hitting his skin just right and making him glow, and that’s pissing Sehun off. So he scoffs, sips his way too much alcohol saturated drink and stares at the wallpaper. It doesn’t help.</p><p>“Sehunnie~” Baekhyun calls. He’s doing his best to get Sehun’s attention. <em>Why does he even try?</em></p><p>“What?” Sehun gets out through gritted teeth. Baekhyun snickers and leans on Sehun’s right shoulder, causing him to shift his drink to his right hand. It’d be the end of the world if he spilled another drink on Baekhyun. He doesn’t want to get slapped in the face the third time this semester.</p><p>“You’re no fun. Why don’t you live a little? <em>Actually</em> finish the drink you got at the beginning of this party for once.” Baekhyun adjusts his hair so it frames his face just right. <em>Jerk.</em></p><p>Sehun feigns a smile. “You know, you’re right. Maybe I’ll actually start having fun once you leave me alone.”</p><p>Baekhyun laughs. It’s genuine, but all it feels like to Sehun is mockery. “Sure, tiger, whatever you want. No one likes hanging around a Debby Downer anyways.” Baekhyun toasts his drink to Sehun and Sehun cringes, giving him the evil eye as he walks away.</p><p>Sehun shakes his head and takes another sip of his drink. Usually, he’s more lively, but tonight, all he wants to be doing is finishing his midterm paper due in two days so he doesn’t have to cram tomorrow. Sadly, that isn’t going to be the case tonight. He huffs, turning his attention over to the rest of the partygoers. He can’t see Chanyeol, but he can see Junmyeon and Yifan talking in the corner, occasionally giggling to one another like schoolchildren. They always rely on each other for the gossip around campus, and it looks like they’re engaging in one of those exchanges tonight.</p><p>Luhan looks like he’s chasing Minseok with a toilet paper roll, and Sehun isn’t super curious to know why, because he knows it’s gonna be a 35-minute story about something dumb. There’s a huge circle of people and in the center is the one and only Byun Baekhyun, laughing animatedly and slapping his knee. Sehun didn’t notice until now that Baekhyun’s jeans are ripped in the knees, and he wonders for a second if that’s deliberate or part of the design. Baekhyun always liked to tamper with his clothes to make them quote-unquote “trendier.”</p><p>Among the circle of people is most of the rest of the frat, accompanied by some of the girls of the GG sorority. They look like they’re formulating something sketchy, and to that, Sehun wrenches his eyes away and downs the rest of his cup. He has a feeling that something is gonna go down and he’s not gonna like it. He retreats to the kitchen and asks their resident amateur mixologist, Jongin, to whip him up something strong.</p><p>Jongin’s eyes widen. “What’s got you so excited, Sehun? You’re never usually a heavy drinker.”</p><p>Sehun’s eyebrows widen, and he leans against the countertop. “Well, I have a feeling I’m gonna need it tonight, so I’m gonna need that stat, Jongin.”</p><p>Jongin only nods, still shocked by what Sehun asked for. While he’s waiting, Sehun spots Chanyeol, and his smile grows bright. “Hey, dude!”</p><p>Chanyeol looks around and finds Sehun’s voice among the crowd. He comes into the kitchen and gives Sehun a half-bro hug. “Hey, dude! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Look, a bunch of girls from GG wanna play a party game with us, and I wanted to invite you. I feel like it would be fun! We really haven’t played a party game since the Red Velvet girls were here!” Sehun rolls his eyes. He remembers that night. Strip poker. He never wants to see Zitao undress ever again.</p><p>“Do you really think that’s a good idea? If we’re playing the same game, remind Zitao to change his underwear. Really don’t wanna see him wearing a thong again, I saw too much of him last time.”</p><p>Chanyeol full-on belly laughs but continues pressing Sehun. “I promise you, dude, we’re not playing strip poker. Although, stripping may be involved, depending on the situation.”</p><p>Chanyeol winks, and Sehun has never been more confused in his life. “I have no idea what the fuck that means, and it only makes me more scared.”</p><p>Chanyeol pats Sehun on the shoulder and at the same time, Jongin hands him his drink, nodding once. “Your liquid courage, monsieur.”</p><p>“What’s in it?” Sehun looks down in the cup. It’s oddly murky.</p><p>“It’s strong, that’s all you need to know. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t willingly poison one of my boys!” Jongin laughs, and that only makes Sehun more uneasy.</p><p>“Please, Sehun? It won’t be any fun without you there.”</p><p>“He’s right, you know,” Jongin adds.</p><p> The puppy dog eyes come out and Sehun caves. He chugs the cup, which was filled all the way to the brim and throws it away in the nearby trash can.</p><p>“<em>Fine.</em> Let’s go.” Sehun says, rolling his eyes. At this, Chanyeol jumps up and down and claps excitedly like a little girl.</p><p>“I’ll be there soon, guys!” Jongin calls out as Sehun and Chanyeol walk away to the large living room, where the couches have been pushed back and everyone is sitting criss-cross applesauce in the middle of the room. By the visual, Sehun could’ve sworn he was about to be read a storybook, but unfortunately, that image deteriorates the more he sees cups scattered around and a large wine bottle in the middle of the circle. Oh, <em>no</em>.</p><p>By some unfortunate spacing, he gets placed right next to Baekhyun, but at least he has Chanyeol to his left. Chanyeol pokes Sehun’s cheek lightly, a thing in their friendship they do to help the other person calm down from nerves. It works to a degree, and Sehun smiles at Chanyeol, gaining a dimple in return and poking him back.</p><p>Once Jongin joins, Taeyeon speaks up. “Okay, so, we’re going to play 7 minutes in heaven,” she pauses to pick up the bottle, “bottle edition! You’ll spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to spend 7 minutes in this closet with them. You can’t be let out until the 7 minutes are up, so don’t try and pick the lock from the inside.” She says the last part looking at Tiffany, and there’s some unspoken story between them that probably won’t be shared. Tiffany just rolls her eyes and laughs.</p><p>After explaining the objective of the game, Taeyeon goes first, and it lands on Baekhyun. Baekhyun looks giddy, and from the snippets of conversation he’s heard from the guy, he knows that Baekhyun has had a thing for Taeyeon since forever. They might even be dating, but Sehun can’t give two shits enough to find out for sure.</p><p>“Have fun, you two,” Sunny calls out, starting the timer. In between the time, all of the frat and sorority people present converse and start-up some general banter. Once the time is out, Taeyeon comes out with her hair all messed up and Baekhyun’s shirt completely unbuttoned. The smile doesn’t leave Baekhyun’s face for a while, but he has enough focus left to re-button his shirt up to where it was before. Sehun is feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>The next couple of rounds come out kind of uneventful, but still fun to see the result of; Jongdae spins and it lands on Yoona, Tiffany spins and it lands on Kyuhyun, and some others that Sehun forgot. However, it’s when Junmyeon spins and lands on Yifan that Sehun laughs because he knows all they’ll do there is gossip for seven minutes. When they come out, nothing is askew, and everyone sighs. Then, it’s time for Chanyeol to spin, and it lands on Kyungsoo, who looks the most disinterested in the game.</p><p>“Good luck bro,” Sehun says, patting his knee, and Chanyeol nods. Kyungsoo’s always been kind of quiet, with a gigantic case of resting bitch face, so he hopes by the time Chanyeol comes back out that he still has all his fingers and toes.</p><p>During the time that goes by, Baekhyun tries to talk to him. Sehun instantly tenses up the moment Baekhyun taps on his shoulder. “So, who you wanting to score with tonight? Yuri looks kind of hot,” Baekhyun helpfully supplies. Her crop top is cut low, and she looks like she’s ready to pass out from being tired or being drunk, Sehun doesn’t know. But if Sehun wants to be honest, he didn’t come to this party to hook-up with anyone, and whoever he spins this bottle on, he’s not going to do anything with them. So, instead of actually answering Baekhyun’s question, he quips back.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I know the last person I’d want to do anything with is <em>you</em>,” Sehun says this without even looking at Baekhyun, picking at his cuticles, trying to look very uninterested. Baekhyun cracks up and slaps his knee. <em>Annoying.</em></p><p>“Well, don’t get too overzealous, buddy. You’re up next, and it’d be absolutely dreadful if it landed on me and you weren’t ready to get your world rocked.” Sehun turns around, looks Baekhyun in the eye, and watches him snicker, tongue trapped between his teeth. A white-hot flash of <em>something</em> courses through Sehun, and he shakes his head to regain his focus.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. Even if I do end up in that room with you, there’s no way in hell I’d ever let you put your hands on me unless I’m fighting you.” </p><p><br/>
Baekhyun keeps laughing, a sound like nails on a chalkboard to Sehun’s ears. It’s frustrating. “Don’t you think we’ve fought enough, Sehunnie? I think it’s time to kiss and make up.”</p><p>Sehun knows he’s only talking like this to get a rise out of Sehun, make him angry. However, it’s doing something else to his body and he’s not sure he wants to go through a crisis in the middle of a party right now. He ignores Baekhyun and doesn’t answer him, just hops into a conversation with Seohyun and Yixing to take his mind off of what was said. In the back of his mind, though, the image of Baekhyun snickering replays over and over like a mantra.</p><p>Chanyeol and Kyungsoo emerge from the closet, visibly unaffected, and the girls sigh very loudly. Taeyeon speaks up, louder than before, and probably with a little more drink in her system. “Sehun, you’re the last one to go. I need to see something interesting or I’m going to die from boredom!”</p><p>Sehun rolls his eyes as he spins the bottle. “Didn’t you already get enough excitement when you shoved your tongue down Baekhyun’s throat?”</p><p>Taeyeon sneers at Sehun, looking down at the bottle as it stops spinning. “I wouldn’t have spoken so soon, because it looks like that’s what you’re going to be doing.”</p><p>Sehun freezes, unwilling to accept what she says as truth. His blood runs cold when he looks down to see the bottle perfectly pointing at the one and only Byun Baekhyun, who looks like he just won the lottery. Sehun swears the universe is jinxing him, ruining his life. Three hours at a party is already enough of Baekhyun, he’s not sure he can take an enclosed space with Baekhyun in it for more than two minutes right now.</p><p>Regardless, he looks to Chanyeol for help. “If it makes you feel better, you can just stand there and ignore him. You don’t even have to do anything, Sehun.” Sehun nods, swallowing nervously, all protests dying in his throat as Taeyeon drags Sehun to his feet and leads him over to the closet.</p><p>Baekhyun saunters over willingly, being the first one inside. “Remember boys, don’t get too rowdy. Seven minutes: no more, no less.” Taeyeon snickers. “Have fun.” She punctuates her statement by shoving Sehun in and closing the door, locking it from the outside. It’s stuffy inside, and very warm. A constant influx of bodies has been in and out of the room, so it only makes sense.</p><p>The closet isn’t very spacious, and if Sehun took even a step forward, he’d be flush against Baekhyun. The very thought disgusts him. Baekhyun senses this and takes that step forward. Sehun can feel Baekhyun’s bare skin against the fabric of his shirt and he immediately is kicked into fight or flight, looking anywhere but Baekhyun.</p><p>This only gets worse when Baekhyun lifts Sehun’s chin with his index finger, initiating eye contact. Sehun’s breath almost hitches at the depth of Baekhyun’s pupils, at how sultry he looks up close. There’s a black choker hugging his neck, and his lips look incredibly inviting. He can’t even shake his thoughts away from the shock of even thinking that, because Baekhyun is speaking, and it’s so low and tender that Sehun might melt.</p><p>“So, are we doing anything? We don’t have to. I know you kind of hate me, but let go for once. I really did mean it when I said we should kiss and make up. Maybe a little more than that, if you’re willing. Just let me know.”</p><p>Baekhyun’s gaze is a silent invitation, his body heat magnetizing the space keeping Sehun’s face apart from the other’s. Sehun doesn’t know why he does it, maybe thinks it’s his drunkenness for a moment before his lips come on top of Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun immediately reciprocates the kiss, at first making it as soft as an innocent peck. Sehun senses he’s not going to go any farther without more consent, so as a reply to his unspoken decree, deepens the kiss, tastes blue raspberry vodka as his tongue collides with Baekhyun’s.</p><p>Baekhyun, in response to this, slides his right hand down to Sehun’s ass and squeezes. Sehun’s mouth separates from Baekhyun’s for a moment, groaning at the boldness of his companion’s actions. “Always wanted to touch, your ass is so gorgeous,” Baekhyun says, instantly latching his lips onto Sehun’s again. The room feels more stuffy and humid than before, evidenced by how sweaty Sehun feels.</p><p>They kiss for what seems like hours until Baekhyun pulls away, kissing down Sehun’s neck and nipping at sensitive spots, a quiet question waiting for approval. Sehun’s common sense and thoughts of the repercussions of this scenario are way at the back of his mind, so he nods fervently, allowing Baekhyun to suckle and leave as many marks as he pleases. Sehun feels ten times more turned on when Baekhyun finishes marking him and sees the look of dominance in his eyes, a declaration of showing off what is <em>his</em>.</p><p>Sehun plays with the charm on the end of Baekhyun’s choker and slides his hands down Baekhyun’s chest, unbuttoning the previously fixed buttons and feeling out his abs. “Taeyeon touch you like this?”</p><p>Baekhyun smirks, an insufferable smile that Sehun’s rational side of his brain waves off as gross. “Why, you jealous? Want this all to yourself?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind,” Sehun finds himself saying, feels the thrum of alcohol buzzing at the base of his skull. For some reason, Sehun doesn’t feel drunk on whatever Jongin gave him, but instead the intoxicating scent of Baekhyun, all blue raspberry vodka and cheap cologne.</p><p>Baekhyun looks like he got the biggest ego boost in the entire world, and licks his lips. “Right answer. For the record, I wouldn’t mind either. But since you were so good, I’ll make you feel good just this once.”</p><p>He drops to his knees, and Sehun thinks he’s about to have an aneurysm, because Baekhyun’s hand is unzipping his jeans, shoving them down and palming his cock, which is already almost fully hard at this point in time. Sehun mewls, panting hard and biting his lip. “Don’t tease me,” he manages to say.</p><p>Baekhyun mouths at the wet spot in Sehun’s boxers and shakes his head. “Wouldn’t dream of it, baby. It’s only fair that I show you what you’ve been missing out on.” With that, he yanks Sehun’s boxers down and licks the underside of Sehun’s dick. Sehun jerks forward in surprise, feeling the urge to cum like a thirteen-year-old, but he doesn’t. Instead, he threads his hand in Baekhyun’s hair, swallowing away his anxiety and willing himself not to make a complete fool of himself.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>. Go for it,” Sehun replies, willing his voice not to crack in excitement.</p><p>With Sehun’s consent, Baekhyun lowers his mouth down on Sehun, engulfing the whole of his length and locking eyes as soon as he nosed Sehun’s pelvic area. Just the sight alone, could, again, make Sehun cum in an instant, but he refrains himself. Rides this out just to see where it goes. Sehun’s never gotten a blowjob before, and he’s not about to surrender just yet.</p><p>Baekhyun isn’t either, because he’s going about this with such ease. It makes Sehun think he’s done this many times before, and that makes something bad wriggle through his heart. He doesn’t get a chance to think about it too much before he feels Baekhyun bobbing up and down rather fast, catching Sehun off guard and tugging Baekhyun’s hair rather hard. In reply, Baekhyun moans loudly. Sehun tests this again, yanking his hair with the same amount of force, and Baekhyun moans louder than he did before. <em>Does Baekhyun like pain?</em></p><p>Unfortunately, he doesn’t get to test this much more, because the moans from Baekhyun vibrate his whole shaft, and with Baekhyun keeping up at the speed he’s at, Sehun is clawing at Baekhyun’s scalp, so close. He signals Baekhyun by grounding his nails down into his scalp, and Baekhyun groans, drawn-out and would practically be like a yell if it weren’t for his mouth being occupied. With that, Sehun jerks forward, panting and moaning rather loud, shooting his load. Baekhyun doesn’t move away however and pops up from Sehun’s cock right after he milked it dry, swallowing all of his load.</p><p>Baekhyun tucks Sehun back into his boxers and re-dresses him. He stands back up, licking his lips of anything remaining of Sehun’s seed. Sehun watches him do this and dives in to capture those lips again, tasting less like sweet fruit and more like something salty. Not that he’s tasted cum before or anything.</p><p><br/>
The door abruptly opens, and Sehun at the sound of this, pries himself regretfully away from Baekhyun’s lips, looking like a deer in the headlights to the one and only Taeyeon. She looks shocked, hurt, even, and then her expression morphs into something sinister. “You guys are <em>not</em> gonna believe this shit!”</p><p>Sehun, not worrying about the moment, whispers low to Baekhyun, gesturing to his tight pants that sport a hard-on. “What about you?”</p><p>Baekhyun looks surprised that Sehun would ask, but looks at him with hooded eyes, whispering right back. “You know where I live. Can always swing by.” He bites Sehun’s earlobe delicately and walks away winking, re-buttoning his shirt for the second time tonight. The swagger in his step exudes satisfaction and confidence, the latter of the two that Sehun has always admired begrudgingly and secretly found <em>irresistible</em>.</p><p>As the whole crowd observes the marks littering Sehun’s neck, he finally feels the weight of the situation crashing down on him. What the fuck is he going to say to Chanyeol?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>